Inheritance from a Master
by knot phoenix
Summary: Harry is the heir of an ancient sorcerer, Merlin's teacher, he gains a lot of knowledge, opens his eyes, and realizes whats been staring him in the face for sometime now no one is to be completely trusted even friends. Intelligent harry minor super harry


A/N here it is my first fanfiction.

This is the second release of the chapter hopefully I have fixed the spacing problems.

This is not HBP compliant nor will it dovetail though I may use some ideas from it. I did write this chapter half a year prior to HBP's release.

It was seven o'clock when Harry potter was a woken by the shrieks of his aunt. He quickly roused him self put on his glasses and went down stairs. Upon reaching the bottom he was yelled at by his uncle this time. "Well look who is finally up now maybe you could make breakfast." He sighed and went into the kitchen and started to make fried eggs and toast with bacon. He made two large portions for his cousin and uncle as well as two smaller ones for him self and his aunt. He brought it to the table and quickly ate his portion. After he cleared up he went up to his room while his relatives were eating breakfast. He sighed he had better get on with his tasks any thing to keep his mind off Sirius. After having watching Sirius fall through the vale a couple of times the night before he whispered "It was all my fault. Sorry Sirius". He got up and found a sticky note on his door it listed the tasks he was to do that day. That was one of two things that had changed for the better in number 4 privet drive the other was that he was allowed to eat a normal amount of food. To many it would be strange to have not had a normal amount food for all but a year of ones life but it was normal for harry potter because he was a wizard and hence disliked by his only remaining relatives. He was the boy who lived the only person to survive the killing curse. The muggle equivalent would be having a submachine gun round pummeled into your head at point blank range but yet he had only gotten a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Outside he started to clip the edge of the lawn then he weeded the lawn. After several hours he was done clipping the lawn and hedges. He suddenly felt tired so he went to his room to lie down but instead ended up fainting on to the bed. He then woke up in a place that appeared to be dozens of screens playing his memories over and over again. He looked around carefully and remembered getting a glimpse of this place from his occlumency lessons and deduced that it is his mind. Shortly after this he sensed a figure approaching the figure appeared in a swirl of green and white robes. The voice that comes from the person is one that inspires confidence in a person. He announced him self as master Blaize.

"Hello Harry" he said "you are the next of the dragon born. This means that you have been exposed to an extreme amount of pressure and loss before your sixteenth birthday. It also means that you have had additional magic awoken in you. This he explained was due to the fact that all magical abilities other than raw power are revealed by the age of 16. This is the reason why 17 is the age of magical adult hood because it means that you have at least one year to gain control of your abilities and heritage before becoming of age. 16 is in actuality the age of magical pueberty. This he was why so many people experinced power surges and unlocking of abilities on their 16th birthday. The other thing it means is that you are of one of the old lines since mine was the last of the old lines you must be my descendent. Now that I have explained why I am here and you have figured out where you are we will begin. To start with you need to learn to control the new power in you now you should meditate which will hopefully grant you the ability to find your power and tie it down so that you don't lose control during your release. Hopefully it will also improve your control in the long run."

After several tries he found a glowing whiteness inside of him he saw many tendrils which he instinctively knew were what needed tying down. He focused on moving the tendrils into the central ball of power. It took a while but when it was a perfect sphere he felt in control of it which pleased him to no end. as he did this and looked over his handiwork he came out of the trance. Good now I shall inform you of the changes that will be made when you are coming into your powers. Your senses will be far better than they are now but they will be able to make them worse to an exstent as well. This may seem odd but it is to keep you from hurting your senses. There are two others that you will recieve receive now the others you have but must develop. The ones for now are an increase in your mental quickness and you will no longer need to sleep as long, you only need 3 hrs of sleep. The ones you need to develop are occlumency, wandless magic, & metamorphmagus & animagus abilities these you can all do on your own as the ministry wont be able to detect you. Because you are my decendent you should be able to use the things that appear in the vault well. Also seeing as you are my decendent I shall give you a gift from me which should have happened sooner which is the knowledge of all the potions I invented and have been invented or used since at least wide spread use of them. This gift is necessary because I couldn't take the embarrassment of an heir whom is unknowledgeable about potions. Speaking of family you are related to me through your father's side as potter was my wife's name and I didn't like to be well know so I effectively disappeared for the rest of my life. Before you leave one word of warning you may have skills at minor and invoulentary legitamency. So you shouldbe presently supprised at your scores. Bye my descendent speak of this to no one."

When harry awoke he realized that it was almost time for dinner. He was still expected to help with food preparation. So he hurried down the stairs to help his aunt petunia. After he had made and eaten dinner he went back to his room and slept. He awoke in the middle of the night completely refreshed. After he had rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he went in to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He did all of this then noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses but could still see well. As he processed this he suddenly heard the peaking of an owls beak against glass. In response he sprinted to his room so that the Dursleys wouldn't awake. In stead of one owl there were several one was late birthday gifts (all of them were late), a ministry owl, and an unmarked owl carrying a letter with a coin on it.

He decided that he would find out about his O.W.L.'s first so if they were bad then he would be able to open gifts to help him get over it. His O.W.L.'s were

Charms-Op

Transfiguration-Op

Defense Against the Dark Arts-M

Potions-Op

Care of Magical Creatures-O

Herbology-E

History of Magic-A

Divination-A

Muggle Studies-M

Astronomy-E

Scoring:

M-mastery-3

Op-perfect score-2.5

O-outstanding-2

E-exceeds expectations-1

A-average-1

D-dreadful-0

T-troll-0

Total of 19.5 out of 11 average

He leaned back wow he was amazed. He was glad he had received the scores needed to be an auror but also glad he had completely dominated score wise. He also was glad that they had allowed cheating as long as it went undetected because it meant you had the wit to out smart them.

The next thing he did was to look at the presents and notes with them. First he looked at Remus's present which was a book he had written with his father about pranks they had pulled. Along with a short note that said he hoped he wasn't blaming himself for Sirius's death because he knew Sirius wouldn't want any one to be dishearten because of him. He got an aurors handbook from Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. They simply told him to use it well and maintain CONSTANT VIGILANCE. He got Notes from Ron and Hermione asking if he was okay etc. From Ron he got a 6 month subscription to dueling today. From Hermione he got a 5-galleon gift certificate to flourish and blott's. The last present bearing owl was from Ginny who gave thanks for teaching the D.A. she also offered to listen if he ever wanted to talk to her. Her gift was a watch she said she gave it to him because she saw him looking at his broken one a lot and this one was a plain watch right now but was enchantable. He sent thanks to everyone with the owls they had used. All of them were short except for Ginny's that asked if she would like to get to know each other better via mail over the summer. Once they were all sent of he picked up the letter with the coin on it as soon as he picked it up he noticed that it said gringotts on it. Feeling reassured that it was only a bank letter he opened it. Inside there was a note telling him that he needed to come to gringotts to sort out Sirius's will. The letter said that nothing more could be said in a letter and that he would need to activate the portkey between dawn and 11 p.m. by saying the words "Sirius blacks will reading". Once the owl saw him look up from the letter it left knowing that he had read it. He went back to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he was finished he resolved to look at Sirius's death as a warning and precaution that he was not infinitely lucky. Seeing as Master Blaize had his best interests at heart he took his advise and decided to begin studying his mind in an attempt to organize it and perhaps recontact Master Blaize. After sitting there for a while he managed to return to the place with the monitors. Once there he figured that he could will every thing around like he had the tendrils. After he had it up like a catalogue so he could recall them more easily. Once he had completed organizing his memories he fell back out of his mind and to his great surprise it was already dusk. He was amazed that he hadn't noticed time go by at all. He decided to read for an hour before heading down to make dinner. Once he was downstairs he noticed that aunt Petunia was the only person in the house. At his expression of surprise she said "well get on with it no one else is home so what I still want my dinner. Is it that big of a shock." Harry quickly nipped in to the kitchen and made two small servings of steak for he and his aunt. The meal was silent and he finished quickly. When the dinner had been cleaned up from he headed back up stairs. This done he decided to review all of his textbooks from first year through fifth. He started with the first yearbooks and surprised himself when he found that he was reading and memorizing the book at about 5 times fast than Hermione had read to study for O.W.L.'s. He noticed this when he finished 2 books in 3 hours and 20 minutes. He had started a third book but was suddenly stopped when; uncle Vernon grabbed him. Uncle Vernon's eyes rolled slightly wildly and were red. He spoke after a second or two "Its time to teach you a lesson" as he said this he brought a heavy belt in to view. Harry was scared now uncle Vernon had never drunk outside of the house and even then only wine with dinner or maybe something stronger after words. Now though he could think of nothing to do so he just sat there. After a few minutes of whipping Vernon left. He had luckily been wearing clothes the entire time so the strikes had only stung and left him with rips in his clothes. He sighed it had been a while since he had been whipped or beaten. Six years in fact since his aunt had started to become worried about him going to Hogwarts. He returned to his studying shortly after Vernon left and by dawn he managed to get all of his first yearbooks done. At dawn he took a shower and put on some robes over his clothes. He then picked up the letter and Said "Sirius blacks will reading". He felt the grip behind his navel and knew it was a portkey. It took him to a private room in what looked like gringotts he was greeted by an aging goblin in a dark gray suit. He said, "ah you must be Mr. Potter. Welcome to the bank of gringotts. You are here today for the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. He has named you as sole heir to him and thusly the house of black. His message is short it reads:

Hello Harry if you are reading this it means I am dead. I am leaving you everything just give moony and Tonks a hundred thousand galleons each. Everything else that belongs to me and the house of black is bequeathed to you as sole heir. No matter how I died don't blame your self for it. My choices were my own. Use every thing well. Also be sure to use the emancipation papers I am leaving you all you need to do is sign.

Here is the paper to sign after that I will check to see what your bloodline/vaults are." At this point he took out a piece of paper and a penknife. He then turned to Harry and said "a drop of blood should tell you what blood lines you have which should let me bring up all your assets" Harry proceeded to cut himself with the pen knife and squeezed out a drop of blood. It dissolved into the paper and then black writing appeared on its plain surface. It listed three family names they were: Potter, Black, Evans and Blaze though Evans was in gray which the goblin told him indicated a non-magical bloodline. So let me pull out your assets. A few minutes later the goblin came in with several stacks of paper balanced on his arms. "Here let me go over these with you. First off you have four vaults one for each bloodline and the one you have been using. The reason why you have so few is that when vaults are left to the same person they all consolidate in to the highest security vault that person would inherit. In total you have some 8,738,419,655 galleons 170,000 Sickles and Knuts each you also have 1.5 million quid. You have several properties they are listed here" At this he handed Harry a piece of paper which said:

Mansion, location unknown, London (black)

Mansion, potter only (portkey in vault), potter only (truly Blaize but forgotten by the rest of the family)

Villa, country side, Wales (Evans)

Villa, moors, Scott-land (Potter)

Store front, Diagon ally, England (black)

Empty lot Godrics hollow (potter)

"You can see you have substantial array of property though some of what you would have inherited was sold off shortly before the owners death. You also have and additional 500 million galleons worth of investments in muggle, goblin, and wizard business. That is it in stuff that has been valued. There could be any number of other things that have value in the houses or vaults." Harry was shocked now but he still remembered one thing that would be great for the twins.

He quickly asked, "before I go to the vaults could I buy some stocks or look at the ones I have?"

The goblin responded "I wouldn't sell any of them but you could buy more if you like. I think that I should know enough about them to tell you how much you own in a company."

Harry replied "Then I would like to know the amount of shares in percentage I have in WWW and Zonkos "

The goblin looked up from the papers and said "you have 5 in Zonkos and 50 as a silent partner in WWW." Harry said "then how much would it cost to buy all of Zonkos including the patents" Now the goblin smiled craftily and said "I think I can arrange that."

At this point Harry noticed the smile and remembered it from the opening of his vault. He asked, "Griphook that you?"

The goblin looked completely shocked "How did you remember me let alone my name most wizards ignore goblins in fact your grand father and Dumbledore are the only people I have know of to do it although I am sure there are more it is a bit of rarity."

Harry waved it away and said, "well how would you like to stay on as my account manager you seem to have done well with it so far."

Griphook responded with an "I'm honored sir" followed with "lets go on to the vaults" Going down harry noticed that they were going far faster than normal and farther down. He asked Griphook why this was but was only told that they were only going to the family vaults. The cart started slowing down as they past the first few vaults one of which said Malfoy on it. The first stop was the Blaze vault which, was an early vault as they were all un numbered just going up by registration and was separated from the others by a length of track. He entered it and noticed a letter, some potion ingredients, two potions, a wand, dragon skin, and books. The letter said. That if he was here that he need to start by drinking the two potions which would make his eyes able to see through invisible things like Moody's eye. The other would help his occlumency and learning by setting up his knowledge in a library in his mind with sections. It would have an in pile that was from when he touched a book. This would in effect let him read any book in his head and put it in a library in his head the contents memorized. It also had the effect of making him read one and half times faster. The end result would he could read any book in a language he knew in 100 min without the book being on site if he had touched it for 1-5 min. Once you have drunken these read the books as they have many rare pieces of knowledge regarding wand-less magic and occlumency.

He walked over to the shelf and noted when he touched them they all went straight to the potions section because of Master Blazes gift. The others went to the in box. When he had all the books sorted he went to the other things and put on the dragon skin jump suit as that was what he had earlier thought just a lump of dragon skin the odd thing about the dragon skin was that it melded with his skin. The potion ingredients were varied and he noted that some were wand components. The last thing was a wands marked as Master Blazes which, was made from phoenix bone with chimera heartstring, dragon heartstring, and unicorn hair. All of which wrapped around a phoenix heartstring. When he picked it up his other wand changed to be like it and some ingredients from the pile he was carrying disappeared.

A/N: This is an old story that I wrote a while ago but never got around to putting up. This is the first chapter or so if I hear much call for more I might take a break from other things and work out another chapter.

Oh if you have never heard of Master Blaize traditionally he is Merlins teacher


End file.
